COPs Vs Smuggler
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: CID's Shaan Snr Insp Abhijeet & Daya Turn as traitor... Daya Involved himself in drug smuggling and got shot by ACP... Abhijeet come to rescue Daya from CID's custody...


**COPs Vs Smuggler**

One Man running fast as much as he can….. His one leg is injured….its bleeding… After some steps he field down….. After sometime three people come running behind him…. They check that fallen man is live or not and then….

Vivek: Sanse chal rahi hai jaldi se ambulance bulate hai

He went away to call Ambulance….. and then

**Scene shifted to Hospital**

ACP & Fredy Standing outside the Operation Theater far from other team members….

Fredy (with sad face): Sir aapne unper goli kue chalayi…. kya aap manate hai ki woh intana ganda kam aapni marji se kar sakte hai…..

ACP (in irritation): Fredy muse mat samajao ki kone mujrim hai or kone nahi…. Maine uss adami per goli chalayi jisne kanun toda hai….. Drugs jaisi gandi cheej ki deal me woh shamil tha…..

Vivek joins them…

Vivek (in consoling tone): Sir aaisa nahi ho sakata jarur koi bat hogi issi liye unhone aaisa kiya hoga… warana aap toh janate hai….

ACP (he cuts Vivek's talk in between): Koi bat hogi…. Kya bat hogi Vivek… Tumne bhi dekhana…. kis tarah hume dekhake woh drugs ki bag leke bhaga….. agar koi bat thi toh khud bhag jata Bag leke bhagne ki kya jarurat thi… ya phir hume batata….

Fredy (crying): Sir aapne bhi dekhana joh bag hume unke pass se mila ussame kuch bhi nahi tha…. Or Sir aap sirf unhe jakhami kar sakte the… aapne toh goli bikul haddi pe hi mardi…... ab agar unko kuch hogaya toh….

ACP (worry in his tone): Goli laganeke bad bhi woh itani dur bhaga… agar sirf jakhami kiya hota na toh kabhi bhi hath me nahi aata….

Same time doctor comes out CID team gathered around him…..

Doctor: dekhiye ghabarane ki bat nahi hai… goli haddi ko nahi lagi thi iss liye woh jaldi hi thik ho jayenge… waise bhi unki will power kafi strong lag rahi hai… Unko seductive deneke bawajud bhi woh kafi sound position mai hai… jaise ki unka dimag unhe sone ki ijajat hi nahi de raha hai…. kuch bohot hi strong bate chal rahi hai unke dimag me… Mere khayal se pichale 4-5 dinose woh soye hi nahi hai…..

ACP: waise kya hum ussase bat kar sakte hai….

Doctor: ji nahi woh abhi bhi puri tarahse hosh me nahi hai per haan aap unhe dekh jarur sakte hai…

All enters in to special ward…. Their dear Snr. Inspector Daya is laying half conscious state on hospital bed…. He is injured by ACP's bullet….

ACP: Vivek Fredy tum dono yaha ruko Daya ke upaar najar rakhana jaise hi woh hosh me aata hai hume inform karna… Tab tak hum waha jate hai jaha se humne Daya ka picha karna start kiya tha….. Chitra Bar….Akhir pata toh chale waha ho kya raha hai….

Sachin Kajal Purvi & Nikhil move outside with ACP…

After sometime Smock fill the hospital's corridor…. And fire alarm start ringing…. Vivek told Fredy to be with Daya sir and he move out to see what went wrong….

When he opens the door the room started feeling with smoke… Vivek and one person bang on each other… Vivek gave side to that person and runs out….

For sometimes all the hospital becomes a smoky place …

After sometime…. Vivek return to Daya's room he saw confused Fredy… he move towards him then check the bed….Daya was not on the place… he called ACP sir….

**ACP sir is at Hospital….**

ACP: Vivek Fredy kya hua hai yaha….. Kaha gaya Daya…. tum dono ke hote hue woh bhag kaise gaya….

Doctor: ACP sir unnke pair me goli lagi hai or seductive ka asar bhi toh hai…. woh bhag hi nahi sakate ….

Fredy is about to open his mouth but Vivek stops him…

ACP saw it and…..

ACP: Vivek Fredy Kya bat hai tum dono musase kuch chupa rahai ho…

Vivek & Fredy said no sir… ACP again ask and now

Vivek: Sir hum dono ko aaisa lagata hai ki Daya sir ko yaha se le jane wale or koi nahi Abhijeet sir hi the…..

Kajal: Vivek tum aaisa kaise keh sakte ho

Vivek: Kajal jab mai room se bahar nikal raha tha tab woh musase takaraye the or Fredy sir room ki diwar se takarane wale the… toh unhone hi Fredy sir ko side me kiya tha…

ACP (to himself): Yeh kaise ho sakta hai… Abhijeet toh undercover mission pe hai…. Maine khud usse 10 din pehele uss mission pe bheja tha… usaka mission itani jaladi khatam kaise ho sakata hai…. Daya bhi pichale 5 dino se kuch gadbad lag raha hai… or aaj toh woh drugs ki deal karte hue pakda gaya…. Kya Abhijeet ko pata tha Daya iss deal me shamil hai…

Sachin comes near to ACP

Sachin: Sir Chitra barse sare sabut gayab hai… Daya sir ki gun mobile or Daya sir joh bag leke aaye the woh bhi gayab hai…. Sir yaha tak ki waha pe hume Daya sir ke figure prints bhi nahi mile…

ACP: Matlab hum jab Daya ke piche bahage toh humare piche waha koi gaya or ussane sare sabut khatam kar diye…. Iss khel mai Daya akela nahi hai… Abhijeet bhi ussake sath hai… woh bhi pehele se….. unhika plan tha ki Daya wahase bhagega….. hum Daya ke piche niklenge or ussi waqt Abhijeet waha pe aayega… ussane aapna kam kiya or woh wahase chala gaya…. Per akhir iss sab ke piche wajah kya hai…. Hai kya inn dono ke dimag me…. Yeh sab chalu hua 5 din pehele

**Flash back started….. (5 Days back)**

ACP Vivek Fredy Sachin Purvi and Kajal are present in the bureau….

Vivek went to ACP sirs cabin and: Sir Abhijeet sir kab aa rahai hai…

ACP: Vivek shayad or 10 din lagenge usse uss mission ke liye…. Haan per aaj do din hogaye usaka kuch message nahi aaya hai….

Vivek become worried: Sir kahi koi pareshani ki bat toh nahi…..

ACP consoles him: Nahi Vivek aaisa toh nahi hoga…. Usse shayd moka nahi mila hoga….

Daya enters into Bureau….. His face is quite low….. it feels like he spend a sleepless night…. Fredy teases him….

Fredy: kue Daya sir Abhijeet sir ki yaad aa rahi hai….

Daya didn't reply him…. Same time Daya's phone starts ringing… he receives the call and goes to a corner….. he is speaking in low volume…

After cutting the phone call…. He moves to ACP sir's cabin…

ACP: Daya woh drugs racket ke bareme kuch pata chala…..

Daya (silently): nahi sir abhi kuch bhi nahi pata chala hai…. khabari lage hue hai….. jaldihi sab kuch pata chal jayega…..

And he left the bureau….

The whole team spends time on investigation of a Sahu robbery case… Daya did not join them or didn't even call them…

**Day 2**

Fredy enters in hurry…. he is with a man… he strait away went to ACP sirs cabin…

Fredy: Sir Daya sir ke sath kuch gadbad hai…

ACP: Fredy Hoshme toh ho kya bol rahai ho…..

Fredy: Haan sir puri tarah se hosh me hue…. Sir isse toh pehechante haina aap…

ACP: Yeh toh Munna hai Daya ka khabari…. Yeh toh kisi bar me kam karta hai na…

Fredy: Haan sir… or yeh joh keh rah hai…. use sunke aap ke bhi hosh udd jayenge…. (To Munna) Yeh Bolna kya bat hai bata ACP sir ko…..

Munna: Sir kal subah mai Daya sir se mila tha jab bureau aa rahai the… unko khabar deneke liye ki mai jaha kam karta hue uss Reshma Bar me ek bohot badi drugs ki deal hone wali hai…. Daya sir ne kaha thik hai…. Rat ko sahab maine joh dekh woh toh hosh udane wala tha….

ACP: Acha jara hume bhi batao tumhare hosh kue udd gaye…

Munna: Sir maine dekha ki Daya sir ek bag leke bar me aaye… woh sidha unn drugs dealer ke pass gaye…. Pehele muse laga ki yeh sab aap logo ki chal hai…. uss racket ko pakadne ke liye…. Per maine dekha ki woh log Daya sir ko unnke naam se bula rahai the…. Or Daya sir ke hath me joh bag tha ussame druga thi….. Daya sir ne woh bag unnke sath exchange kiya unnke pass se paiso ka bag liya or chale gaye…..

Vivek: Munna tumhara dimag toh thikane pe hai… pata hai kisake bareme bate kar rahai ho….

Munna: Sir bilkul sahi keh raha hue… Yakin nahi ho raha hai na toh khud aajse teen din bad Chitra Bar me dekh lena… woh ussi bar me next deal karne ki bate kar rahai the….

**Return from Flash back…..**

ACP: Munna ki bat toh sach ho gayi… Daya waha aaya… per shayad ussane pehele hi guess kar liya tha ki Munna aake hume sab kuch batayega… iss liye woh backup plan ke sath aaya….. Abhijeet ke sath….

Sachin comes with newspaper in hand…

Sachin Sir yeh dekhiye aaj ke newspaper me kya chapa hai…

ACP: kya hai Sachin… CID ki ijataka postmortem hoga or kya…. Likha hoga ek CID officer drugs racket mai shamil hai…

Sachin: Haan Sir per ussake sath sath Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke bareme ek nayi khabar hai…..

ACP takes paper from Sachin all team members gathered near to ACP

"CID Mumbai Snr Inspector Daya and Abhijeet will purchase a PAM BICH BUNGLOW at Carter road"

Vivek: Sir Carter road toh Mumbai ka posh and expensive area hai…. waha pe bungalow kharidna matlab 25-30 karod ka hoga….. Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ke pass intane paise aaye kaha se…..

ACP: Vivek yahi sawal toh news paper wale puch rahai hai… Unn dono ne press me kaha hai ki yeh paisa unke kisi rishtedar ne diya hai unko…

Fredy: Sir, Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ka common rishtedar or woh bhi itana amir… yeh kaise ho sakta hai sir….

ACP: Fredy yahi guthi toh suljani hai….. chalo pehele bureau chalte hai….

**At bureau…** all the team accept duo enter ….. They posses at door as they hear two familiar voices from bureau…..

Its Daya and Abhijeet talking with each other (Both are in expensive and stylish dresses)

Abhijeet in complaining tone: Daya yaar yeh sahi nahi hai….. Gadi tum ne aapni pasand ki hi book ki mai kitana keh raha tha ki hum AVO kharid te hai per nahi Tumna bas aapni jeed puri karte ho humesha… tum ne jake Pajero book kardi…..

Daya in laughing cum teasing tone: Sirf Pajero nahi boss Pajero Sports…. Yaar test drive mai hi itana maja aayana…. Aaisa lag raha hai kab ek bar woh gadi mere hath me aa jaye…..

Abhijeet in anger: haan or tum sare traffic rules tod ke tufan ki tarah drive karo…

Daya smiles: Bilkul thik Abhijeet… tumna mere sacche dost ho…. Kitane ache se samajte ho muse…..

ACP: wah kya bat hai mere do honhar officers ki bate sun ke aaj mera dil khush hogaya…..

Daya: dekha Abhijeet tum na bas aaise hi ACP sirse dar rahai the… dekho humari taraki se kitane khush hai woh…..

ACP: waise tum dono yaha kya kar rahai ho…..

Abhijeet: Sir woh hum aap sab ko humari khushi me shamil karne aaye hai….

Daya: haan sir do din bad humare naye gharka opening hai aap sab jan jarur aana…..

Daya handovers an invitation card to ACP sir…

Abhijeet: Or sir please ghuse mai kahi isse jala mat dijiyega… warana kayi raj khul jayenge…ok chalo sir chalte hai abhi bohot sare kam baki hai….

DUO left the bureau in the same way smiling and sharing some light movements…

All the other team members are silent….

Purvi brocks the silence and ask in a lower town to Vivek: ACP sir ne Daya sir or Abhijeet sir ko jane kue diya… unse kuch bhi pucha kue nahi….

Vivek: Purvi kue ki humare pass koi bhi sabut nahi hai….. Abhijeet sir jab Daya sir ko hospital se leke gaye tab sath me woh goli bhi leke gaye joh Daya sir ke pair se nikali thi… toh ab yeh bhi sabit nahi kar sakate ki Daya sir ki pair ki chot ACP sir ke gunse nikali hue goli se hue hai… Reshma bar or Chitra bar se bhi hume koi sabut nahi mile or Munna gayab hai…..

Fredy: Purvi CID ke best officers ka dimag hai….. tumhari samajme aane ke liye thoda waqt lagega…..

**Two Days later**

At Pam Beach Bungalow, Carter Road

Three people are standing surrounding Duo…. Around 20 to 25 mans are around them…..

Daya: Dekho humne tumhara kam kar diya hai… ab please unn masumo ko chod do…..

Abhijeet: tumhe puri CID team chahiye thina dekho… agale 15 minute mai CID team yaha hogi…. Ab unn 25 masum bacho ko chod do…..

C1: Snr. Insp Abhijeet… woh kya hai na hum CID walo pe bharosa nahi karte….

C2: or kare bhi toh kaise aaj dekho CID ke do Snr Inspectors appani khud ki hi team ko mout ke ghat utarne wale hai…..

Daya: yeh kya bakwas kar rahai ho tum… hum aaisa kuch nahi karenge…..

C3: Daya yeh mat bhulo ki woh 25 masum bache…

Abhijeet and Daya look at each other both are feeling helpless…..

CID cars enter in to bungalow… they stop for some movement of time…. Some once phone ring… after two minutes silence…. CID team step down from the car and enter in to bungalow….

Abhijeet and Daya are ready at the entrance….

Their eyes mate with ACPs…..

ACP come towards DUO… he make an handshake and: Congratulations Abhijeet & Daya…. chalo ab tum log aapne kam pe lag sakte ho…..

Before ACP completes his sentence room feels with tear gas… Abhijeet the Sharp Shooter of CID shoots two bullets with close eyes he injure two main culprits… where the third one is struggling with tear gas and Daya's grip…. Both are creating messy situation for him….all other team members who are ready with eye glasses arrested all the other culprits…

**And then three main culprits on the confession chair… **

ACP: Karan Jiwan & Kumar….. Mumbai or Pune ke drugs racket ke teen main dealers…. Tumhari talash toh hume kab se thi….. Chalo aaj acha hua tum log khud hi humare pass aa gaye….

Vivek: Per Abhijeet Sir Daya sir aap dono isski chal me fase kaise….

Abhjeet: Vivek: Jab mai aapna undercover mission pura karne ke liye Pune ki drug mafiya ki joh gang hai ussme shamil hua…. Toh ek din… muse iss Kumar ne milne ke liye bulaya…. Muse laga ki woh muse usska adami samaj raha hai or isske liye mai bhi ussake sath chal pada….. Woh muse Pune se Mumbai uss Pam Beach bungalow mai leke gaya….. waha pe yeh Jiwan or Karan pehlese hi mojud the…. Mai inse bate kar hi rahatha ke pata nahi kaise mai behosh hogaya…. Shayad do din tak mai behosh tha….

Daya: Abhijeet muse roj rat ko PCO se phone karta tha…. Bat nahi hoti thi bas phone 5 sec. chalu rakh ke band kar deta tha… jiska matlab tha ki sab thi hai koi khatara nahi…. Per woh do din usaka call nahi aaya… toh mai pareshan tha… or uss din jab mai bureau pohocha tab muse Abhijeet ka phone aaya….. ussane muse Pam beach bungalow me aane ke liye kaha….

Abhijeet: mai jab 2 din bad hosh me aaya tab Karan ne muse unn bacho ki bus ki footage dikhayi… or musase kaha ki mai agar inn bacho ki jaan bachana chahta hue toh muse wahi karana hoga joh woh log kahenge…. Or ussane muse Daya ko call karne ke liye kaha….maine Daya ko bula liya…. Akhir unn bacho ki jaan ka sawal tha….

Daya: Mai jab waha pohocha tab maine dekha ki yeh teeno Abhijeet ko gher ke khade the… Abhijeet ko kursi se bandha ke rakha tha… Abhijeet ne muse sari bat batayi…. Hume jab tak yakin nahi hota ki woh sare bache sahi salamat hai hum koi bhi kadam nahi utha sakte the… iss liye humne decide kiya ki hum wahi kareneg joh woh log humse karne ke liye kahainge… or moka pa kar unn bachi ki chuda lenge…

Abhijeet: Sir inhone pehele hume woh drugs ki do deals kane ko kaha….

ACP: Abhijeet tum dono hume inform bhi toh kar sakte thena….

Abhijeet: Sir kaise inform karte…. Humare piche 24 ghante inn ke aadmi lage hue rehete the…. Yaha tak ki humre phone me bhi inhone ne bug lagaye the…. Or humre kapado per bhi… issase unko pata chalta reheta tha ki hum dono kya bate kar rahai hai….. kher peheli deal me Daya akela gaya kue ki hume pata tha… Manu waha hai or woh aapko sab kuch bata dega… fir dusari deal ke liye humne plan banaya…..

Daya: Iss bar me akela khali bag ke sath pehele gaya aap ka dhyan aapni or khich or aap logo ko uss Bar se dur leke gaya….. taki Abhijeet deal puri kar sake…..

Fredy: Aapne shyad soch bhi nahi hoga ki ACP sir aape goli chalayenge…..

Daya: Nahi Fredy….. hum jitana ACP sir ko jante hai…. muse yakin tha… ki sir musaper goli jarur chalayenge….

ACP: I am sorry Daya per mai majbur tha….

Daya: arre nahi sir aap sorry mat boliye…..

Abhijeet: Daya ko goli lagte hue maine dekha tha… per hume unn bacho ko bachana tha jiske liye woh deal complete karani jaruri thi…. maine jake woh deal complete ki or phir Daya ko hospital se nilakalne pohocha… yeh Plan bhi humne pehele se socha hua tha…..

Daya: Bad inn teenone kaha ab hume CID team ko unke samne lana hoga… bas hume moka mil gaya… unhone galat khabar akhbar me chapwai thi ki hum woh bungalow karidana chahate hai…. or hume ek invitation card diya ki hum woh card aap ko deke invite kare…. Humne moka pa kar….. uss card per lemmon juice se likha ki Sent Jon School ki joh buses kidnapped hue hai unn bacho ki jaan bachane ke liye hum yeh sab kuch kar rahai hai… or Bunglow per aane se pehele aap log unhe dhund kar free kare….

Nikhil: Sir lemon Juice se kue…..

Fredy: Woh Nikhil kya haina… Lemmon juice se likha hua kagaj pe reheta toh hai… magar tum kagaj aaise hi dekhoge na toh kuch bhi samaj me nahi aayega ki uss per kuch likha hua hai…. INVISIBLE WRTING kehete hai isse…. Usse padhane ke liye uss kagaj ko garam karna padta hai…. School me science mai padha nahi kya….

Daya: bilkul sahi Fredy…. Hume pata tha ki bureau me aap sab ke samane aane ke bad bhi hum log aap logo ko kuch bhi nahi bata payenge… kue ko humare kapado pe bug or spy camera lage hue the…. Or agar humara picha karne wale kisine card dekha bhi toh usse pata nahi chalta ki iss pe kuch likha hua hai….

ACP: tumne jab kaha ki uss card ko jalana nahi isska matlab tha ki muse uss card ko garam karna hai waran uss card ko jalane ki koi wajah hi nahi thi….

Vivek: Uss card ko garam karte hi hume aapka message mill gaya fir humne unn bacho ko Dhundne me local police ki madat ki… Local police ne uss bas pe tab attack kiya jab hum uss bungalow ke pass the….. jaise hi hume local poice ka call aaya ki bache sahi sallamat hai hum uss bungalow me pohoch gaye… or jate hi tear gas chodi…..

Fredy: Sir yeh sab toh samaj me aaya… per sir yeh sari Ramayan or Mahabharat akhir hue kue…..

Abhijeet: Fredy ab tumhara yeh sawal na tum inn teeno se hi pucho….

Fredy: Daya sir jara aap na aapne style me pucho..

Daya: Thik hai Fredy… chalo mai hi puch leta hue…..

Daya give a slap to each of them…..

Daya: Chalo ab bolo….

Karan: Hum log jiske liye kam karte hai… uss Shankarne kaha tha… ki hume puri CID team ko barbad karna hai… CID ko badnaam karna hai….

Jiwan: hume yakin tha…. Ki agar hum bacho ko kinapped karke rakhen ge toh CID team wale kuch bhi karenge…..

Kumar: Hum log moke ki talash me hi the… or hume woh moka mila jab Abhijeet humari gang me shamil hogaya… phir humne yeh sara plan kiya…..

ACP: Sachin Purvi Kajal jao inn logo ko leke jao…. Inke pass se sare ganka pata lelo… hume iss puri gang ko issake asali thikane pe pohochana hai….

Vivek: Sir….. Ek bat puchu aap dono se…..

Daya: haan Vivek pucho…..

Vivek: Sir woh aapki Pajero ki ek drive milegi…

Abhijeet: Rehene do Vivek Daya ki yeh nayi Girlfriend bhi usse chod ke jane wali hai…

Daya: Koi bat nahi Abhijeet meri purani qualis hi bohot achi hai… arre woh toh Humare CID ki shan hai…

Abhijeet: haan bilkul…. Duo made handshake…. And ACP sir gives proud look to his officers…..


End file.
